Lights Out
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: After arriving at a cabin for the weekend during a bad storm, the power goes out and Chloe and Lucifer have to figure out what to do with themselves until the lights come back on. Super fluffy one shot.


**Disclaimer: Only plot and original characters are mine.**

"We made it!" Chloe cried as she and Lucifer, both soaking wet from the storm that raged outside, threw themselves in the front door of the cabin.

"You know, you really are a good sport for still agreeing to do this when the weather is as terrible as it is."

Chloe winced as thunder boomed and rain lashed audibly against the windows. "Well, I trusted that you knew how to drive in weather like this and you wouldn't kill us," she shrugged. "I had faith in you."

Lucifer just smiled, blushed, and shook his head. "I knew that was coming." He then cleared his throat and went to poke around the refrigerator. "Let's see what's in here," he said. "Would you care for a drink?"

"I would, but..." Chloe felt herself shiver. "Maybe a fire would be a better first step."

"Of course," Lucifer nodded. "You're soaking wet." He went and got her a robe, which she quickly changed into while he built a fire. "Better?" He asked when she was settled in front of it.

"Much," Chloe nodded. "Thank you." She paused and grinned. "I think I would like that wine now."

"Your wish is my command," Lucifer smiled, getting the wine out of the wine cooler along with a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

But soon after they had both settled in front of the fire with their wine, there was a large boom of thunder and the power went out, plunging everything into darkness.

"Damn!" Lucifer cried. "Well, I guess we should have expected that."

"I guess," Chloe nodded. "Because we don't know how long it will be til the lights come back on, we probably shouldn't open the refrigerator." She grinned. "You think you can survive on strawberries and wine?"

Lucifer grinned back. "I think I can. Maybe being in the dark like this won't be so bad after all."

"Unless you can do some light trick, you know," Chloe realized. "You know, 'Let there be light' and all that."

"Well, "I could try," Lucifer nodded. "Of course I could. But what do you say we wait a bit? If the lights haven't come back on in, say...two hours, then I'll see what I can do." He paused. "I think there are some candles under the sink. Maybe light one or two? It's better than nothing."

"You're right!" Chloe agreed. "And a little atmosphere never hurt anyone."

After the candles were lit, between them and the fire, there was enough light for Chloe and Lucifer to see reasonably well in the dark and they made a little hideaway fort out of blankets and pillows before settling in and continuing to drink wine and eat strawberries.

"I would like to say," Chloe remarked after she realized half the bottle was empty, "I completely think that anything that might happen as a result of me drinking this is okay."

"Good to know," Lucifer replied. But since it was a good size bottle and she'd drunk quite a lot of it, he took it away from her and finished the rest off himself.

"What did you have to do that for, Mr. Greedy?" She got out.

"You're practically drunk and it's not going to be fun if you spend the rest of this trip ill, is it?" Lucifer countered, then got up to go to the sink and fill up a glass of water. "Sorry it's from the tap," he apologized. "Normally, I'd give you the better stuff but I think we both know that opening the refrigerator is a bad idea right now."

"It's all right," Chloe nodded. "Thank you." She drank it down, then another glass, and then after the third, she ran for the bathroom and then when she came back, Lucifer covered her in one of the blankets and held her close.

"Is this better than wine?" He asked and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "I think it is. I think it's _much_ better."

"Lie down," he said after a few minutes. "On your stomach, please."

"Okay," Chloe nodded. She did, and he slowly began to massage her back and neck.

"Is that good?" He asked. "Tell me if it hurts, even though I know that thanks to the robe, I'm not directly touching most of your skin."

"You're good so far," Chloe assured him. "That feels really nice."

After he'd thoroughly massaged her back, neck, and legs, he stood up. "Do you need anything else?" As she sat up, he looked at her hair. "Did you bring a brush?"

"Of course I did," Chloe nodded. "It's in my bag." She scoffed. "When my hair gets wet and dries, it's an absolute disaster."

"Well, we can fix that in short order," he told her. "Again, tell me if this hurts, but I promise I'll be gentle."

Chloe just shook her head. "You're spoiling me, you know. It's going to be tough figuring out what to do for _you_."

"You don't have to do anything for me," he told her. "Other than just be here and enjoy yourself."

"All right," Chloe decided. "I think I can do that."

She shut her eyes and smiled as he slowly and carefully brushed all the tangles and knots out of her hair. It felt nice to have someone do it for her after all the times she'd done it with Trixie. Eventually, she felt him stop. "Done? Didn't feel like it was too hard of a job."

"Oh, no," Lucifer shook his head and ran his fingers through her locks. "You have very lovely hair."

"Well," Chloe turned and ran her fingers through his. "So do you."

He quickly grabbed her hand, kissing it gently. "I know it's dark and we promised we weren't going to open the refrigerator, but if you want something more substantial to eat than strawberries, I'm sure I can find it if you'd like."

"Oh, no, no!" Chloe shook her head and started munching on another strawberry, noting that there was now just one more left in the box. "This is fine. I'll be plenty full after this."

Lucifer chuckled. "And you're all right with that?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, her cheeks full of strawberry. "I'm on vacation!"

He hugged her. "Oh, good for you. That's perfect!"

After strawberry box was empty, Lucifer threw it away and got them each another glass of water cause he felt like they should hold off on having more wine for at least a little longer. "Hopefully I can get you nicer stuff pretty soon," he said.

"Oh, tap water's fine," Chloe shrugged it off. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, what would _you_ like to do?"

"Tell me things," Chloe decided.

"Let me guess," Lucifer said. "What's Dad like? What's the secret of life? What happens after we die?"

"Oh, just anything," Chloe said. "Nothing deep though. "I don't think my brain is ready for that."

Lucifer started to talk, but then changed his mind and suggested they play twenty questions in the fort, which they did until the lights came back on.

"Oh, thank..." Chloe began, and then paused. "I mean...Oh, how wonderful!"

"No kidding," Lucifer agreed. "Not that I couldn't have made things work in the dark just as well, _but..._" He quickly checked the fridge, where, miraculously, none of the food seemed to have been ruined. "Well, that's nice," he remarked with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, now that the storm seems to have stopped, I think I want to put some clothes on and get a little fresh air," Chloe said. "Wanna come with? I saw a nice little bench out there. We can sit and look at the moon."

"I like it," Lucifer told her. "Let's do it."

So Chloe quickly dressed and grabbed two of the candles, which she gently set down next to the bench on the deck as they cuddled under the blanket Lucifer had grabbed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lucifer remarked as they looked at the full moon.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "It really is. "I...I really enjoyed myself when the lights went out." She sighed. "That's probably why I love you so much. Whatever happens, you can just meet it and deal with it. I can't. Not like you. So thanks."

"You're welcome, Chloe," he replied, pulling her close and kissing her hair as their hands roamed all over each other, both knowing that it would be straight to bed once they were inside. "Oh, yes," he whispered. "And of course, I love you too."

**The End**


End file.
